Tents of conventional construction are typically time-consuming to erect. For example, tents with conventional internal frames require substantial effort by more than one person to place all the poles in position and then build a tent body around the pole structures. Some prior art tent assemblies allow for tent bodies to have provisions for pole structures to enable ease of construction. However, even in such tent assemblies, it is difficult to enable the tent body to form a certain structure without provisioning additional poles within the tent assembly. Moreover, given the number of poles that need to be erected to provide frame support on each side of the tent assembly, users have to hassle with dealing with a large number of poles during the assembly of the tent. Also, when erecting prior art tent assemblies, a fly sheet and/or tent body has to be added to the tent assembly to provide adequate structural integrity to the tent assembly. Attaching fly sheets or tent bodies is particularly challenging in high wind conditions. Several other such disadvantages exist in prior art necessitating a need for an improved tent assembly. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.